Modo's Holiday Miracle
by Youkai55
Summary: Months have passed since Modo married Althea and the Day of the Great Goddess was approaching. Althea is now quite pregnant with Modo's child. To the point, she can't perform her duties as the Messenger of the Goddess. She asks her husband to take her place. This is what happens when three warriors take on the task, normally handled by the fairer gender. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Biker Mice from Mars. Don't sue!**

It was almost time for the day of the Great Goddess and all the mice were getting ready for the big day since this is the first one to occur since the war has ended.

King Gerald and Queen Rosemary ordered that the Residence be open for all, which delighted Crystal to no end because her friends from school could come to visit her in her home.

Althea's stomach had grown quite large over the past few months, to the point her doctor had given her orders for bed rest until the baby is born. This didn't sit well with Althea. She loved the Day of the Great Goddess since she was very little, and not being able to help with the preparations, drove her completely mad. "Modo, mother, can I help, just a little?" She pleaded.

Modo took one look into his wife's pleading eyes and was going to relent. But before he could say anything, Rosemary yelled, "No! We want you to give birth to a healthy baby, daughter, and you won't, if you don't listen to your doctor!"

"Mother, please! You know how much this Holliday means to me! I want to experience all the fun, decorating, baking, all the stuff you and I did when I was a little girl with my daughter! This is her first Great Goddess Day with her new family! I don't want her to remember her first holiday with her mother lying in bed!"

Crystal ran over to her mother's side, took both of her hands in hers, then said, "Mommy, its ok. We'll get to do those things next year."

Althea's eyes started to tear as she listened to her daughter, then she said, "Crystal, come here." She patted the side of the mattress, where Crystal was leaning against.

Crystal hopped onto the bed, right next to her mother. Who wrapped her arms around Crystal, then said as she rocked her, "Crystal, this is your first year with us, I wanted to make it, just special as my mother and father made it for me, when I was your age."

Crystal hugged her mother tight, rested her head against her left shoulder, then said, "It will be special, mommy. In a few days, you are going to give me a brother or a sister."

"Yes, I will, Crystal," Althea said. "Your cousins, Rimfire and Lola will be here soon, you want to be clean and dressed nicely when they get here, right?"

"Yes, mommy!" Crystal said as she bound off of the bed and ran out if the room.

Modo came over to the bed, kissed his wife, then said, "Crystal really loves Lola. Its almost like they are sisters."

"That they are. I'm glad Rimfire married Lola, they are so good together," Althea said.

"Rimfire mentioned he thinks Lola might be pregnant. They are both so young, I hope they are ready to be parents?" Modo asked.

"Lola adores children and Rimfire interacts well with Crystal and her friends, I'm sure they will make great parents, when the time comes of course," Althea said. She kissed Modo, then said, "I have a favor to ask of you, my dear husband."

"Anything your heart desires, my princess," Modo said, taking her hands in his.

She smiled back at him, then said, "I have been acting as The Messenger of the Great Goddess, to those children of mice that are less fortunate, since my family rose to the throne. I can't perform my duties this year, obviously. I need you, my loving husband, to take on my role, bringing a little happiness to those families. Will you do that for me?"

Modo didn't even have to think about his answer. He knew he would honor his wife's request. However, he also thought he brothers should partake in this experience. "I will gladly take on the role for you. I'll even entice Throttle and Vinnie to help," he said.

"How are you going to do that?" Althea asked.

"I'm sure, Carbine and Charley could use some time away from their husbands, I'm simply going to give them the opportunity they need to get rid of them for a few hours," Modo answered before he kissed his wife, and left to make those calls.

Althea watched her husband walk away, especially the way his butt looked in those tight pants he was wearing. After he left, she planned both of her hands on her stomach, then said, "Your father has one of the best butts I have ever seen on a man. Wonder if I can make him wear those pants, everyday?"

A few hours later, Modo, Throttle, and Vinnie were standing in the Grand Ballroom, which was elaborately decorated for the holiday. There were tables setup for the families to sit and get a good meal, while their children waited their turn to see the Goddess' Messenger. Then there was a single golden chair in the center of the room, where the Messenger was to receive the children, and to give their holiday gift.

Vinnie looked around the room, whistled, then said, "Man, the queen and the princess went all out for this! Do they do this every year?"

"According to Althea, yes, they do. Its been a tradition since her family took over the throne," Modo responded.

"I wish they were in power when I was a kid, I would have loved to experience this, just once," Vinnie said.

"Vin, you spent almost every holiday with my family," Throttle said. "My parents did the best they could to make sure you always had something."

"I know that, bro. I loved your parents to no end! And they know it! I don't know if I would have survived my childhood if it wasn't for them."

Throttle went over to Vinnie, slapped his right hand onto his left shoulder, then said., "Your home life sucked, Vin. Both of your parents were suffering from Alcoholism. As a result, they were quite abusive to you. That day you came to my house, covered in bruises broke my mother's heart. She took you in, got you cleaned up, and made sure you had something to eat. My father took one look at you and ran out of the house. He went to your place, only to find out why their son was beaten so badly. Your father hit mine, which pissed him off. My father hit yours hard enough to knock him out until the guards arrived. They took your parents into custody until they sobered up to stand trial. My parents were given custody of you, while yours went to rehab. We grew closer, just like brothers."

"And I couldn't wish for a better brother, Throttle. I owe your family, big time!" Vinnie said.

"You owe us nothing. My parents did what any other mice would have done," Throttle said.

"Bull! If it wasn't for your parents, I wouldn't be here! Even my own mother beat me when she drank!" Vinnie said.

A small, older female mouse entered the Ballroom, carrying three garment bags in her hands. "Excuse me, but are you three here to give out gifts to the children?" She asked.

Of course, they went over to her and took her bags from her, so she didn't have to carry them. Then Modo responded, "Yes, my wife, the Princess asked us to take her place as Messenger."

"Oh good! Usually its Princess Althea sitting up there by herself. It will be a great change to have three handsome men up there for a single mothers are going to love you all," she said.

"Sorry ma'am, but we are all married with kids of our own," Throttle said.

"Too bad, the white one would have been a good match for my daughter and her son. He looks so much like her late husband, its almost like I'm looking at him," She said. "Anyway, your costumes are in those bags, please go and change, the festivities are going to be starting soon." She left the room as soon as she finished speaking.

Vinnie opened the bag he was holding, stuck his hand inside, and withdrew a large white flowing robe. Decorated with red and green accents. "I guess this won't be too bad."

"Vin, what does the tag on the collar say?" Modo asked.

Vinnie folded the collar of the robe and quickly read the label. "It says Messenger, Modo."

"That's mine, I have yours," Modo said as he handed Vinnie the bag he was holding.

Vinnie took the bag from Modo and handed him the robe. He reached into the bag and this time, he pulled out a green tunic that appeared to stop, quite high on his thighs and nothing else. He looked at the garment, questioning why there was nothing else in the bag. Then Modo answered his question with a grin, "The Messenger's Helpers were always female, with long, shapely legs. Actually, they were some of the best looking females, the mice population had. I guess you will have to make due, Vin."

Vinnie dropped the garment to the ground, then asked, "Not even a pair of leggings? Really? I might as well parade around in my underwear, if I wore such things."

"Like anyone on Mars wants to see that," Throttle said, fighting back a chuckle. But he also had reservations about wearing the tunic the way it was. "Big fella, you really don't expect us to wear those?" He asked.

"Its tradition, Throttle," Modo answered. "You both have to wear it. There isn't time to make any adjustments."

"Then call Amethyst and Ivory! Amethyst lives not too far from here, and I'm almost sure Ivory is with her! They have our measurements from the wedding. One of them can come up with something!" Vinnie roared.

Over at Amethyst's apartment, Ivory was currently sitting in Amethyst's lap. Her bare legs were draped over Amethyst's thighs and her arms were around Amethyst's neck. Her head was resting on her left shoulder while Amethyst's left arm was around her waist and her right hand was very high on Ivory's right thigh. Both women were wearing t-shirts that barely reached the tops of their legs and very low in the chest. Ivory lifted her head from Amethyst's shoulder, looked into her eyes, then said, "I'm going to kiss you, then I'm going to turn you into a puddle of, very satisfied mouse. You won't be able to walk, once I'm done, my love."

They were about to kiss, when Amethyst's phone started ringing.

Amethyst tried to answer the phone. However, Ivory had other ideas. She slipped her tongue into Amethyst's mouth, savoring the taste of the mouse she loved. She removed her mouth from hers, then said, "Let it ring." She quickly kissed her again, then said, "You have much better things to do." The twinkle in Ivory's eyes told Amethyst, she wanted her, and wanted her now.

The phone stopped ringing, then Amethyst amped up the game. Her hand slid under Ivory's shirt, then said, "I want you too, Ivory. I love you." She kissed Ivory, showing her how much she loved her, then the phone rang again.

Amethyst withdrew from the kiss, scowled, then said, "Whoever is on the other end of that line has a Death Wish!" She gently lifted Ivory from her lap, set her on the couch, and stormed off to answer the phone. She picked up the receiver, then said, "Whoever this is, when I find you, I'm going to turn your tail into a hangar!"

Modo instantly knew, she would keep her word by the tone of her voice alone. A bead of sweat formed on his head, then he said, "Amethyst, its Modo."

"Modo, is there something wrong with Crystal, or Althea?" Amethyst asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong with Althea or Crystal. But I do have a problem only you can solve," Modo said.

"What is this problem, Modo?" She asked.

"Well, I'm acting as the Goddess' Messenger and Throttle and Vinnie are my assistants," Modo answered.

A smile crossed Amethyst's face as it hit her what Modo told her. She pictured Throttle and Vinnie, with their muscular bodies, wearing very short tunics, and nothing else. "Let me guess, your friends are not fond of the, costumes?" She covered her mouth to suppress the bout of laughter forming.

Ivory got up from the couch, went to Amethyst, wrapped her right arm around her waist, then silently asked, "What's going on, love?"

Amethyst held the phone away from her ear, so Ivory could hear.

"You have it correct, Amethyst. They think the costumes are too short and they will be.. exposed," Modo answered.

Ivory had turn away so she could laugh at the situation, which caused Amethyst to shoot her a censuring glance, then noticed the way Ivory's tail lifted the hem of the shirt, showing off her very exposed backside. She covered the mouthpiece with her left hand, "I'll get you later, and you are going to love it!" She removed her hand, brought it back to her mouth, then asked, "It's a little late now to make any modifications, Modo. What do you want me to do?"

"Not sure, I guess anything will do," Modo answered.

"Give me, and Ivory a few minutes to get dressed, then we will see what we can do. Bye Modo," she said.

After she hung up the phone, she turned to Ivory, then asked, "You thinking, what I'm thinking, you sexy mouse?"

"Those two hunky mice, wearing tunics that show off those massive chests and tights that will look painted on? Then oh yeah!" Ivory said.

A half an hour later, Modo was sitting in the chair, wearing the robe of the Messenger. However, with his large frame, the robe barely fit him. The robe clung to his arms, showing off every muscle in his right arm and the sharp angles on his mechanical one. The robe couldn't close across his chest, so most of his pecs were exposed. But, since this event was for the children, he wore the robe proudly.

Unlike his assistants. Much like Modo's robe, Throttle's and Vinnie's tunics wouldn't close either, leaving most of their upper bodies bare to the world. The tunic's arms strained against the massive arms they both had. And the topping, the hem stopped at their waists. If it wasn't for the the very form-fitting opaque red tights, Amethyst gave them, they would be arrested for indecent exposure.

"This is what Amethyst came up with!? I look like a stripper!" Vinnie said, trying to make the hem longer by pulling down on it.

"Modo, Vin is right, for once. This outfit is not appropriate for men of our stature to be wearing in front of kids, or anyone else! Can't we wear out Knight's uniforms?" Throttle asked.

"Suck it up! Those outfits are part of the tradition and you don't have time to change. The families are here," Modo said.

The doors to the Ballroom opened, and there was a line, quite a long one from what the three of them could see of families, most of them looked like they walked off of the Battle Field, instead of from their homes. Their hearts almost stopped. They had no idea that families of mice were living in such conditions and here they were, living in houses, eating large meals, having things, these families should have.

Modo took this the hardest. He was living in the Residence with the king and queen, completely isolated from the rest of the mouse population by walls and guards. "Do you guys see what I'm seeing?" He asked.

"I am, and I'm not sure what to make of it," Throttle said.

"No one should have to be living like that. Does the king and the queen know their subjects are living like this?" Vinnie asked.

"Clueless, but I am going to find out," Modo said, followed by, "Let them in!"

The families started entering the Ballroom. While the kids made a beeline for Modo, their parents stepped over to the tables, where others were giving out food and supplies.

A little girl stepped up to Modo. She looked at the large male mouse sitting in the chair, then said, "You can't be the Messenger! You aren't a girl!"

Modo smiled back at the girl, then said, "Yes I can be the Messenger, my wife says so."

"Who's your wife?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Modo imitated her, then answered, "My wife, is the princess."

The girl's eyes went wide as she dropped her arms, then said, "You married the princess!"

"Yes, I did!" He said and opened his arms, then said, "Come here, and tell the Messenger what a good little girl, like you wanted."

The girl couldn't get to Modo fast enough. She leaped into his lap, then Modo gently put his right arm around her waist.

He greeted about forty children in all, while their parents were given food, clothing, anything they needed.

Carbine, Charley arrived with their kids. They specifically brought them to see their fathers in action. However, they also had an ulterior motive. Ivory had called them and told them how she and Amethyst modified Throttle and Vinnie's costumes, and they had to see their husbands in those racy costumes. They turned the corner, entering the Ballroom and the first thing they both saw, was their husbands' firm backsides in the tights facing them.

Carbine almost purred, the longer she looked at her husband, then asked, "Would you mind watching Carbon tonight? I'm going to have to, peel my husband out of that outfit, and if the Goddess is willing, she will give him the stamina to give me another child."

"I really didn't need to hear that," Charley said. Then, Vinnie turned to the right, showing off his profile to his wife. Her husband was a walking deity. His hunky body called to her to him, and she couldn't ignore his call. "Tell you what I'm going to do, I'll watch Carbon tonight, then you and Throttle watch Eva and Charles tomorrow, while I get my husband to wear that again, for me only, before I tear it off of him!"

Althea was blissfully playing with Crystal and her mother in her chambers. She had a small stack of playing cards in front of her, while in her right hand, was a fan on five cards. She looked over to her daughter, who was holding six cards of her own. Then she looked to her mother, who only had three cards in her left hand, and a devilish look on her face. "Mother, this is supposed to be a friendly game," Althea said.

"It is a friendly game, Althea. One I fully intend to win," Rosemary said. "Your turn, Crystal."

Crystal looked at the cards in her hand, then to her grandmother, and asked, "Got any fours?"

Rosemary peered down at her hand and didn't see any cards with four symbols. She lifted her eyes to Crystal, then said, "Go Fish."

Crystal lowered her hand to the table and reached over to the stack if cards by her mother. She removed the top card from the stack, flipped the card over, smiled, then pulled out the center card from her hand, added it to the one in her right hand, and laid them both down onto a second stack. "Your turn, grandma."

Rosemary looked at her cards, then over to her daughter. "Got any kings, daughter?"

Althea looked at the cards in her hand, then smiled at her mother and with a very chipper voice, she said, "Go Fish, mother."

Rosemary reached out with her right hand to the deck and started removing the cards, one by one, adding them to the cards in her left hand, until she pulled a king. However, Rosemary now had twelve cards in her left hand, placing her in danger of losing the game.

Althea giggled at her mother's misfortune, then said, "My turn." She looked at her cards, then asked, "Crystal, do you have any sevens?"

Crystal looked in her hand and saw she was holding a seven of clubs. She withdrew the card from her hand, gave it to her mother.

"Thank you, Crystal," Althea said. She removed the seven from her hand, placed it with the card her daughter gave her, and placed them on the stack of face up cards. "Your turn, Crystal."

As Crystal tried to decide which card to play next, Althea felt a pain in her abdomen. She tried her best to ignore it, but the pain was too strong. She lifted her head to her mother, then said, "Mom, I think I need to go to the Med Unit."

Rosemary knew something was not right instantly since Althea never called her mom. "What's wrong, Althea?" She asked.

"I think I'm going into labor," she said, holding her large stomach. "Please get ahold of Modo."

A squire ran into the Ballroom, yelling, "Sir Maverick! The princess has been taken to the Medical Unit!"

Modo carefully put the boy down he had in his lap, as he asked, "What's wrong with my wife?"

"Sir Maverick, the princess has gone into labor! You are about to be a father again!"

Modo stood up, removed the robe from his body, revealing the tight jeans he was wearing underneath, then said, "My wife's gone into, what?!" He turned his head to the left to face his brothers, then said, "My wife is going to have the baby!" Without another thought, he ran out of the Ballroom.

A few minutes later, Modo skidded to a stop in front of the Med Unit. He jumped off of Lil' Hoss and ran inside. He was greeted by the Lead Knight, who said, "Where have you been? The Princess has been king for you."

"I was giving out presents to kids, just as my wife asked me to do, sir," Modo said.

They both heard Althea let out a deep moan in pain, and ran to her room.

Modo opened the door to see his wife, laying on a bed, with her feet in a set of stirrups. He went to her left side, knelt down to her, then said, "I'm glad I made it."

She took his hand in hers, then said, "So am I." Right before another contraction hit her, hard. She tightly grasped his hand with hers as the contraction ebbed.

Modo didn't like not being able to take her pain away. He let Althea, squeeze his hand as tightly as she wanted, anything to help ease her pain.

The contraction passed, leaving a bead of sweat on Althea's head. "Where is the doctor?" She asked.

"I don't know, my love," Modo answered.

Another contraction took hold, and. Althea leaned forward as the pain took over. "Agh!"

The doctor ran into the room and sat down between Althea's legs. "This one wants out in the worst way. One good push should do it, princess."

Althea pushed as hard as she could, and a few seconds later, a small grey and white mouse was born.

The doctor took the baby over to an Examination Table, with lamps designed to keep the babies warm. He examined the baby, then turned it over onto its stomach, and gave it a firm slap on the shoulder blades. The baby spit up the last of the amnionic fluid from its lungs, and started crying at it too in its first breaths.

Hearing their baby cry for the first time brought tears to the new parent's eyes.

The doctor turned his body around, then asked, "Would the father like to cut the cord?"

Modo kissed his wife, then went over to the table. He looked down at the tiny baby, which was not much bigger than his hand. He was handed a scissor and shown where to cut the cord. He did exactly what he was shown, that was when he noticed, he had a son. 'A son! I have a son!' He thought. Then he picked up his son and cradled the tiny form in his large arm.

The baby almost disappeared in the massiveness of his arm. He brought his son over to Althea, then asked, as he handed him over to his mother, "What shall we name him?"

Even though, Althea was exhausted from giving birth, she took one look at her son and her tiredness fell away. She took the baby from Modo, cradled him against her chest, then asked, "How about, Donovan?"

Modo looked at his son, who was resting in his mother's arms, then said, "Welcome to the world, Donovan."

End of Story


End file.
